His Kind of Training
by YohoAruto
Summary: <html><head></head>The others, especially Superboy himself, did not expect the next day to find themselves with a new trainer. Especially one that is a teen himself? As you can imagine, they were not really happy. What should they expected from this mysterious teen? OC.</html>
1. Prologue

Me: Well, I wanted to try writing something different rather than One Piece. Then I got caught on with Young Justice. Though it's very short and only has ten episodes, I already have a good idea.

I'm going to try bringing my OC in. He's a very interesting guy. If you've seen both my one piece stories "Fangirls" and "Out on the Blue Sea", he's very familiar to Yuca. I just like to create characters like that because they are not usually seen in anime and character by that much. And it makes me wonder what it would be like if that person were to appear in shows or not. So please, try to enjoy the story as much as you can! It's your decision whether this pleases you or not ^^

Let's began!

* * *

><p>1. The Prologue<p>

"I could train him for you~"

Both Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent look up at the unexpected stranger, their polite smile hiding the fact that they were alarmed. Were they too into the conversation to notice the person that just seemingly suddenly appeared? I didn't make sense in a way. For Clark does have super hearing, so he should be able to hear anyone who comes up to them more than a mile away. And Bruce was always observant, even in his own home.

Bruce continues with his polite smile as that so-called "waiter" settled their cups of coffee gently down on the table in front of them with just a 'tap'.

"May you repeat that? I haven't quite heard your sentence."

Both of the heroes know what the young man has said, but they couldn't help but wanted to make sure of it.

Looking upon him, the waiter only seemed like just another part-time worker. A teenager; someone who was only, what? Sixteen years old? Black cropped messy hair teen, and pretty handsome one too for there are many girls that took noticed of him. His body wasn't lacking muscle but he was skinny, similar to Robin's posture. That was what they could only see for the boy was wearing a thick, blue, winter vest, and his arms and legs were completely covered by a long white shirt and a pair of long khaki. His hands were also covered by fingerless gloves and his shoes were black combat boots. It looked as if he was going to hike in a snowy mountain or something. Others around couldn't help but wondered if he was hot under the clothes, for summer has already come. Both the Justice League superheroes couldn't help but wondered if he's hiding something.

The only thing that hasn't been covered, surprisingly or not, is his head. His eyes were a bit uneasy to stare at, for his iris is completely white. They could tell he isn't blind, for they could see his dark pupil standing out among the white. There was an expression on his face that looks to have a deeper meaning to it; but even Batman himself couldn't understand what it supposedly means. Not even a clue.

They were fully alerted towards the teen, whether they show it or not. Something among their instincts tell them that this person wasn't to be messed with, despite how young he looks.

With a polite smile that only a top-class actor could pull off, he bowed down as an odd gesture of respect, the serving platter next to his side.

"I said I could train him for you, the boy you mention~"

Bruce and Clark then dropped the façade; a stoic expression on the billionaire's face and an expression of distraught on the reporter's.

This young man understands the meaning of their conversation?

Bruce looked around to see if anyone was rather curious of the conversation, but it seemed as if they were in a different dimension for no one was even giving them a glance. He then noticed the difference in uniforms for the waiters.

"You do not work here." Bruce stated truthfully, looking back at the strange teen.

The raven haired boy could only chuckled.

"I know a friend here. He asked me to help since they were really busy today."

It was the truth, for there were many people here at the moment, all chairs and tables were full.

Clark raised an eyebrow, leaning slightly as their coffees were forgotten.

"What do you mean by what you said…?" The man known as "Superman" questioned.

Both of them were at unease when they saw that the polite smiled had turned into a devious smirk.

"Superboy." The named seemed to roll off his tongue easily, making both very defensive as they looked to see if anyone heard. What is this kid thinking? Saying that name so easily out in the open? But no one seemed to notice their conversation going around and they faced the teen once more, looking ready to attack if necessary. The young man seemed to be only amused by their cautiousness.

"I'll train him. He does interest me…"

Bruce narrowed his eyes, knowing from a fact that this kid could not be trusted. Who is he to think that they'll just agree just like that? "What's the catch?" the dark knight questioned, his tone dark as if he's currently Batman himself.

"There is no catch." He said with a slight tilt of the head, his smirk even wider. "Just as long as he kept me interested, I'll train him."

"What makes you think you can train him?" Clark immediately questioned defensively.

The smirking teen looks at Clark with a slightly raised eyebrow. "What makes you think I couldn't? I'm pretty certain that you wouldn't train him yourself."

Clark opened his mouth to make a comeback but then close it shut. The teen does have a point, much to his irritation. What the teen said also couldn't help but make him guilty. The kid is his clone. What would happen when he actually got all of his full powers? Like laser-eyes and then finally be able to fly? Though, there was something in his head that said it wasn't his business. The kid was not his in the first place. Yet there is another voice that said another thing.

Seeing that the hero named "Superman" deep in thought and with a lost for words, he slightly chuckled.

"Shall we discuss this then? I'll make it worth your while~"

The Young Justice League was blissfully ignorant about this whole event. They shouldn't know what they should expect the next day.

* * *

><p>Me: Well, that is all for now! Here's the prologue! I hope you like it very much! Yes, it does leave a lot of questions unanswered but it would be answered soon enough as time passes.<p>

Well, I just hope you like it at the least! I did want to try another different kind of show other than One Piece XDD

Zoro: Remember to update. *smack Yoho on the head*

Me: yes! Yes! I'll remember, sheesh.


	2. Their Tortur I Mean Trainer

Me: Well, let's get started on the story! You saw the prologue!

Zoro: Your other stories! Don't forget!

Me: Ah, right, right :P Oh yeah, this is before Artemis have joined in so don't expect her too soon.

* * *

><p>2. Their Tortur- I mean Trainer<p>

"_Everyone, to the training room. __**Now**__."_

All the young teens in the living room looked up at the intercom; some rather curious, a particular one annoyed.

They could easily recognize the voice, which came from the dark knight himself: Batman. And usually, whenever he ever calls them out, it was either to scold them –some couldn't help but shiver since they do not want that happen, for Batman bark is sometimes worse than his bite –or to give them a new mission.

Some couldn't help but be a bit suspicious on that thought of a new mission, for they just got back to Mount Justice three hours ago. It's pretty early to get a new mission when they were still recovering from the last one and nursing some of the small wounds they have acquired.

The, still somewhat, newly formed team all looked at each other as if to hope that maybe one of them knows what is going on, but there is no one in this young justice league that knows a thing about the sudden summon.

Reluctantly, they one by one dropped what they were doing (Megan turning off the stove full of cookies) and walked towards the training room.

* * *

><p>There, they found Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado; all of them discussing something seemingly serious for their expression held it (well, Batman is always serious and Red Tornado isn't one to express but if Black Canary looked serious, then they could assumed that it is serious). Superboy didn't have the chance to listen in; for they were finish by the time he was in range of their whispers.<p>

When they are in view of the room, Superboy couldn't help but widen his eyes in surprise as he saw **that** person here.

Superman, for some reason or another, is here too, but he didn't include himself into the conversation that the three other heroes were in. He seemed rather nervous and distraught about something to even pay attention to the others. Everyone else, except Bruce of course, couldn't guess what it is unless it has something to do with Superboy (meaning no offense to Superboy of course).

The rest of the team looked at their easily snappish friend, who turned away out of spite. The more sentimental ones have expression of concern, and some of the other's expressions were mostly unreadable.

A cold feeling crept back into boy of steel's stomach. No, he couldn't hate the man for some reason, no matter how much he turned him away. Part of him could understand his original's feelings; he means, he did drop out of nowhere. He wasn't in denial to how Superman reacted. In truth, he would've probably done the same thing for he do in a way doubt that suddenly having a clone that was suppose to replace you when there is a chance would make you the happiest person in the world. But he couldn't help but feel **hurt**. He felt that Superman should've at least given him _some_ reassurance. Not just a cold shoulder and made it as if he didn't exist or didn't happen or as if he was some kind of big mistake.

And slowly, the bitter feelings of anger slowly resurface the longer he realized that Superman is here.

"Superboy, are you listening to me?"

The clone snapped out of his deep thoughts, going eye to eye with Batman who looked at him ever so passively, though it was obvious that the dark knight is waiting for his response before continuing. Guess that means that everyone needs to hear this.

Superboy only grumbled a 'yes'.

Content with the answer, Batman continued on.

"This may be sudden, but you are all getting another trainer."

Everyone perked up at this; even Black Canary and Red Tornado who knows nothing of this until now. Batman had told them about someone new being in the base, but they thought it was like a new team member for the others. Defiantly not another trainer for they had already has Black Canary. Is it someone from the league that can teach something that she couldn't teach herself?

Then, they couldn't help but turn their heads or their eyes towards Superman, wonder if that is the reason he's here. He didn't visit the base before when Young Justice first moved here. It is somehow pretty strange that he would appear here all the sudden.

The older Kryptonian noticed their stares.

"It's not me." He quickly reassured as he somewhat didn't want them to misunderstand.

Batman then quickly intercept before the others have anything to say or question about it. "No, it's not Superman, but he is someone new outside the league."

Black Canary and Red Tornado looks at each other.

"Is that such a wised idea?" Dinah questioned ever so curiously. "He's not someone we have met or trust before."

"He may not be…" Batman admitted, making others rather suspicious if not nervous. "But he seemed to be deemed trustworthy enough. I'm sure you'll understand as you will get to know him."

Everyone knows that this person, whoever that Batman is talking about, is someone quite special, if the great detective seemingly doesn't know the man by much. The dark knight would usually tell more info on whomever they needed to know about before meeting the person, for he always have a way to look into someone personal life, whether they like it or not. He would just pop out the file on the screen and tell what they can expect; mostly detailed stuff.

Batman didn't do all that technical stuff. Instead, it looked as if he was just going to show the guy right on without his way of a proper "introduction". And a guy outside the league? Is there something that Batman isn't telling them?

"_Recognized: Unknown. A00"_

A robotic voice echoed out as a bright light shined at one of the entrances, but when they looked to see who had come, not recognizing the name, no one was there. While others were rather confused and baffle by it, Batman and Superman did look to be the least surprised of them all; in fact, they looked as if they were expecting this.

"Hm…. These cookies are pretty good~ Though, you shouldn't leave them in the stove too long~"

Many snapped their heads, surprised at the unexpected voice, towards the hall to where the living room and the kitchen would be, seeing a strange, warmly-dressed teen holding onto a plate of cookies with a content, yet somehow smug, smile on his face.

Seeing the plate of cookies, Megan couldn't help but widen her eyes as she recognized them immediately. "Wait, those were the cookies that I was baking!"

"Those were the cookies that you were baking?" Wally quickly then questioned as he glared at the stranger who seemingly doesn't care about the situation he put himself in.

Their guards were up and they were immediately in their fighting stance as ready to subdue whoever dared to enter here.

It was rare to find an intruder here in Mount Justice; especially an intruder who came out of the kitchen eating Megan's cookies.

"Stand down."

Everyone looked at Batman, who said the order, as the great detective only eyed the young teen, who chuckled at the looks he was getting from the "prince of darkness".

"Couldn't you have come up with a better entrance?" Batman seemingly scolded at the impassive teen who only smirked ever so amused at his surroundings.

"I can't let cookies go to waste, can I? ~"

"We were about to eat them later!" Kid Flash argued back, partly whining.

Robin was a bit troubled about the whole thing. How in the world was this guy able to get in? Unknown; that is what the computer said. Is he supposed to be Unknown? But they didn't even see him come in! And it looked as if he has been in here for a while judging by how passively he's eating the cookies. The boy wonder looked at his "father", seeing him ever so calm, like always, in this type of situation. It seemed that Batman knows who this weird teen is, but why is he here in the first place? It looked as if he was to be expected here, but Robin was completely 'whelmed' (as he would put it) by the whole thing to think further.

Kaldur is the same. He was extremely cautious, for this a foe (or friend) that has entered Mount Justice without any detection, though he does trust in Batman's judgment of the situation. The teen doesn't seem to bring harm to any of them. He was just plainly….unexpected. One cannot just expect a warm welcome after appearing ever so suddenly and rather rudely.

Megan was a bit nervous. Well, for one; he practically came out of nowhere with no one even noticing that he entered in the first place. And another thing is; he's eating her cookies. Isn't it just awkward to know that a stranger is eating your cookies?

Wally, on the other hand, was rather output. It was obvious on how he missed the real problem as he concentrated on how the cookies –that he wanted to eat –were disappearing one by one. He did really want to eat the cookies for they were Miss Martin's cookies. He was pretty sure it was delicious by how the other was enjoying it so much. Or was he just practically enlighten by how frustrated Kid Flash is looking? Well, either way, Wally looked as if he was ready to jump the strange teen at any second.

Superboy doesn't really know how to react with the situation, other than glare at the unexpected visitor. This is the first time that their home was invaded by someone completely unknown. Maybe a heads up on whoever and he would know what to do next, but this was something completely unpredicted. Batman told them to stand down, so he didn't do anything, knowing not to rebel against the dark knight's order, but he does want to know what the he- is going on.

Seeing the teen's head turns towards him, Superboy automatically, with some kind of animal instincts that he doesn't know he had, shivered as he saw that smirk looking particularly devilish towards him. Unconsciously, he steps back. What is with this kid?

Black Canary and Red Tornado didn't do anything about it. They just watch to see how this unfolds.

Batman and Superman, fully knowing who the white-eyed teen is, waited to see what's his next move is. First impression is everything, and they were wondering how he would go from here since he obviously didn't make a good impact towards the others at first.

This unexpected teen, on the other hand, was rather amused by the reaction he got from everyone, for this is the reaction he was expecting. He snapped his eyes from each face of the Young Justice League, seeing their different reactions and different expression. With that, a small chuckle was released under his breath, making many tense.

Oh, how will they entertain him?

Ignoring their alarmed posture, he walked forward without any kind of hesitation; Kaldur and Megan instinctively slightly moving away so he could pass them towards Batman. On the way, he dropped the plate of cookies into Wally's hands, making the red haired teen almost dropping them. Kid Flash deathly glared at him while passing.

Soon enough, the mysterious teen was next to Batman, an amused expression on his face.

"Now, before you ask any questions…" the dark knight started out. "This is your new trainer. And he's going to live with both of you Megan, Superboy."

There was a moment of silence, the room full of shocked and horrific expressions. Well, not exactly horrific but something about the teen made some of the sidekicks shiver. The two other members of the Justice League were able to get back their composure soon after, but still; they weren't completely over the whole matter. It was way unexpected in their usually unexpected life. That person is just- well just-

"HE'S A TEEN! WHAT THE HECK?" Wally loudly questioned in outrage. What kind of business does this jerk have that makes him so special? While they are out with the kiddy jobs, not even doing those kick butt actions mission that the Justice League does; he was able enough to get Bat's respect and suddenly become our trainer?

That was obviously so not fair! He's almost the same age as us!

"Yes, just like you." Batman stated.

"BUT STILL! WHAT MAKES HIM SO SPECIAL? I BET I CAN WHIP HIS BUTT OFF THE FLOOR!"

Both Batman and Superman look at each other with unreadable expressions. It does seem like they were expecting this kind of reaction from Wally, and only from Wally.

The other younger ones knew to not to question about the dark knight's decision, even Superboy who looked to be output.

The warmly-dressed teen, on the other hand, thought of it as a challenge. He also thought of it as a way to tease and play around with the red haired teen at the same time. The fidgety ones are always fun to play with…

"How much are you willing to bet…?" the white-eyed teen questioned, tilting his head ever so innocently; yet he somehow manages to make it look smug.

This practically pissed Wally off.

"If you're able to beat me, then you can do anything to me with **no complaints**."

At the proposal, the intruder openly shows his true character and viciously smirked. Wally, busy with his thoughts to destroy the male in the most comical and embarrassing way to the point that the guy wouldn't show his face for months, maybe years if he's lucky enough, didn't noticed the hidden intent behind the evil smirk. But everyone else did.

"W-Wait a minute KF, yes he's the same age as us, but there is a reason why that he is assigned to be our new trainer-" Robin stopped as he saw that Wally isn't listening. He looks at his best friend… as if he knows that his butt is going to be handed down and served.

"Fine, don't blame me if you get trapped into interminable servitude." Robin mumbled as he stood back.

Well, at least he gets to see KF's butt being whipped off the floor instead.

Batman seemed fine with it –for he was expecting something familiar to that since he knows how prideful most of the kids' are- and Superman seemed to be exhausted by the whole thing. They both knew that the kid is going to have to prove himself to the other first for they are somewhat stubborn-headed.

The other two Justice League members just peered at each other but didn't protest or complaint about Batman's decision. The man is one of the most trusted members of the league; he wouldn't do something like this unless he thought it out thoroughly.

The members of the Young Justice League exchange glances, wondering how this would end. Though they know for one thing for sure; Kid Flash is about to get his butt kicked. Who would be stupid enough to go against one-on-one with a personally recommended trainer from Batman?

Robin looked at KF as if he found the answer to the question that many were asking.

Though they knew little, the teen was obviously someone that is to not be messed with. It was kind of hard to believe if he really was a teen, for he held an air of unbeatable superiority.

"Shall we begin then, Kid Flash? ~" The mysterious teen questioned as he started to move away from the young man. Though he looked calm and slack, some of the more experience and more mature ones can see how alert he is. How he is ready to completely take down KF.

Knowing, from the tense air, that this would not end until this little childish fight is over; Black Canary motioned for everyone to walk off the training floor and to the edge before turning on the mechanism that made up the whole training ground.

They all watched from the edge of the circular lighted floor, which is their training grounds, with silence.

There are many people who wanted to know who this new kid is, especially the young justice members who the teen would be teaching too. They're not really content with this sudden surprise; both for the embarrassment that comes along with it for it was unusual to find another teen in charge of training a room full of teens and rather that they felt almost inferior, for this teen must have earned a lot of respect, though Batman said that he's from outside of the league. And there is an also factor that it's because of the rude first impression he made. He wasn't exactly all friendly and polite and such. He seemed to take their distraught feelings as an amusement for himself.

Sneering, not noticing the change in posture, Kid Flash scoot back only a little before he got into a stance.

Seeing the stance, the unknown teen's polite smile suddenly dropped to a frown.

"You call that a stance?" the teen quickly insulted, raising his eyebrow as he looked at KF up and down.

Kid Flash was quickly perplexed by the comment, even though it was kind of true. "What is that supposed to mean?" KF inquired, making a deadly glare towards the other.

He just ignored whatever reaction he got from KF and the others.

"What are you trying to go for? A sumo? If so, you're failing at that also."

Before Wally could even react, the raven haired teen was already right in front of him in less than a second, having a tight grip on one of his shoulder. After a few more seconds, he found that he couldn't move at all, the latter already gripping on a pressure point that stops his movement.

"It looks as if you're trying to catch something. Catch what? You're wide open. Someone could easily do something like this to you."

With that said, he punched Wally in the stomach with his free hand; enough to make the ginger teen instantly lose his breath.

"Or this."

Soon after, the renounced trainer grabbed the teen's head and sweep his feet off the ground at the same time. As a result, Wally then tripped backwards; the force that the trainer has on his head increasing the speed and velocity also increased the extent of damage he could make; and a loud sound of skull meeting with the hard floor was heard throughout the training room.

The teens couldn't help but wonder if Kid Flash's head was cracked.

The adults only shook their heads. In a way, KF should've last much longer than that. It was too short.

The one that obviously lost the bet groaned, his vision shook and his whole body in shock of the impact. His head feels like it has been jackhammered.

The one who has won; gently let go of the latter's head and step back. He then tilted his head, smiling ever so innocently.

"And that is your first lesson of the day."

Robin would laugh at his best friend's expense, if there wasn't an air of foreboding around the whole room. Something tells the whole young team that this person's training isn't going to be your run-of-the-mill training they usually do. And their usual training his death-defying enough!

Sooner or later, Wally has snapped out of his gaze, recovering right instantly as he sat up with almost unmatched speed.

"W-Wait a minute!" Wally stammered, trying to process what had happen. "There wasn't even a go-"

"You can't expect your enemies to just wait for you to get ready." The teen said with a sadistic smirk. "That's not how life is."

The young speedster then paled as he remembers his deal.

The latter just seemed highly amused, walking back to the dark knight's side. Batman just resumed the introduction, not bothering to wait for Wally to recover from the lost.

"His name is Unknown. Respect him as your teacher." It sounded more like an order than a suggestion.

"Unknown?" Robin couldn't help but loudly question soon after. Whoever calls their kid Unknown? "That couldn't be his real name."

"It's not." Batman admitted. "But he rather is mention as Unknown."

"He knows our names but we don't know his?"

Everyone else looks upon Superboy, for it is the first time he ever talked since the call from Batman. He seemed rather pissed off about it. How can they expect to trust this guy when he didn't trust them? He had enough of people that are supposedly "superior" that don't trust them enough.

Only by a little, Unknown's smirk has gotten soft, but it was then turned into a mischievous and challenging leer.

"I'll let you know my name when **you** trust **me**."

"Um… isn't it supposed to be the other way around, right?" Megan questioned as Wally slowly comes back to the rest of his friends, glaring at the sadistic teen. Megan is unsure of what Unknown said, for she was not completely accustomed to earth's ways. Maybe this was another one of their strange custom? Because usually, you have to earn one's trust to know their name, right?

"No, you heard right." Unknown reassured, chuckling slightly, only to make the martin even more confuse. "**You** must trust **me** first."

"How can we do that when we don't know your name?" Superboy exclaimed as he growled at the infuriating teen. It just added oil to the fire when he saw another one of entertained teen's signature smug smirk appear on his lips.

Black Canary step up and put her hand onto the kryptonian's shoulder, hoping that it would reassure him and help him control his anger a bit more. The female superhero then looks at the newcomer.

"As a fellow teacher myself, I welcome you to Mount Justice." She maturely said.

"I also welcome you as well." Tornado soon after intercepted, walking up next to Black Canary.

A polite smile replace his expression soon after. "Yes, thank you for the welcome." Unknown said in a courteous voice.

Some couldn't help but think that he was a different person just then; if there wasn't an underlying tone that just screams 'sadistic' or 'smug'.

Batman is seemingly content with the situation. Superman seemed a bit cautious, not really trusting the teen as much as the other younglings does, but nonetheless didn't say anything about it. The deal was already done, and he can't do anything about it.

He was fully against the idea of this strange teen to be Superboy's private instructor. Batman was against the idea also, agreeing with the man of steel. But then, all of it changed when Unknown was able to convince both of them into letting him talk to Batman in private. He said it would only be momentary and only for the Great Detective's ears. That partly miffed Superman that he would be left out but he didn't object when Bruce actually nodded in agreement. After a few harsh whispered disagreement and protest, the two left to another room. He wasn't able to eavesdrop in for Batman did have a handy device that prevents him to. That man and his belt. After that, he doesn't know what happen, but Bruce then trusted the kid with the members of the Young Justice.

Bruce, aka Batman, of all people, trusted the kid just like that. It might was well also mean that it is the end of the world. That or Batman was either in some kind of hypnosis or someone replaced him with a fake.

Well, for one thing, he wasn't really sure if Batman really did **trust** him. Maybe he saw some kind of potential and was curious to see what would happen next? That sounded a bit more reasonable than hypnosis or twin of Batman in a way. If so, that would explain the quick agreement they made. That if Unknown was to train Superboy, then he must train the rest of Young Justice also.

Clark immediately frowns on the decision, quickly confronting Bruce about how it was not a good idea to trust the teen too quickly when they just met him only half an hour ago. It was obvious that the white-eyed teen knows something, something that wasn't supposed to be known at all. Just looking at the teen in the eyes; it looked as if he would also know the deeper meaning of life. Probably even everyone's, in this very room, secrets.

Bruce said that the boy means no harm with complete confidence (well, Batman said it unemotionally and in a very stoic way so he assumed it was with confidence).

He wonder if he could really trust on Bruce's judgment this time, for the boy seemed more dangerous than the teen's skinny figure tells him.

The one called "Man of Steel" frowned even deeper than before, enough to compete against even Batman's frown.

He then stalked off towards the exit, seeing that there was no point of him coming here. He came here to make sure the teen wasn't thinking of harming them as soon as he came into reach. He somewhat did expect Unknown to attack someone, just not exactly doing it just because Wally couldn't take the news.

The teen is part of here now, whether he was unease about it or not. But if he does anything to them, so help him…

Unknowingly, Superman didn't notice how a pair of eyes didn't leave him until he disappeared out; a deep scowl taking his feature before looking away. He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a quite shiver-worthy chuckle and he couldn't help but turn his head towards their new trainer.

"I can't wait until I get to train you all~"

Superboy slightly twitched under his eye as white eyes met with baby-blue. Is it just him, or is the strange teen pointedly staring at him like he's the main target? He willed himself not to look away like a coward as he saw a sadistic smirk developing on their trainer's lips, even though some of the others did what he resisted to do.

Seeing that she didn't want any bloodshed in the training room; Black Canary started to try to take the conversation away into a different subject, one that doesn't seemed so tense.

"I'll take you to your room Unknown if you wish." Black Canary offered, smiling slightly. She's an adult for justice sake. And she's going to take it as an adult, no matter how suspicious this guy is. It wouldn't help the situation at all if she kept being stubborn about it. She doesn't trust him, she's pretty sure the outsider himself knows that pretty well, but she's going to try to trust him. She means, he has yet done anything to make her distrust him. Yes, there are some comments and tones that would make her weary and tense, but he has yet done anything to make himself untrustworthy.

She was not sure whether to be surprise when he shook his head, smiling one of the fake, yet blinding, smiles.

"I know my way around, thank you Miss Dinah."

Some couldn't help but make a note to lock their doors, for the strange young man most likely knows the location of their room. And they should check for cameras and devices just in case.

"I'll be on my way then."

With that fake blinding smile, he casually stalk off towards a specific hall, where everyone knows that leads to the rooms, and was on his way towards the room that was prepared for him.

Wally and Robin wondered if they should put some security for safety measure.

The ones who weren't handling this well look at Batman as to about to question if they could replace the guy or just get him plainly kick out.

But Batman already has a look that said he wouldn't hear another word of it.

"Deal with it." Just that simple sentence could surely make the whole room silence.

With that, he also begins to stalk off as well as he went towards the direction where Superman has exited.

While a certain someone paled as he remembered the deal he had with trainer; another one looking particularly annoyed, confused, and frustrated, not sure how to handle this situation for he wasn't sure how to think of the guy but in a way, he was pretty sure he doesn't like him at all; a specific martin looking rather worried more towards her teammates than herself as she noticed their expression; a particular Atlantian looking rather thoughtful of the situation for he did wonder if anything good will come out of this, though he would trust Batman on his decision and decided to be patient; Robin then ran towards his mentor, knowing that he'll be able to catch up to the Dark Knight before he disappears.

"Hey, can you at least give me his name? You didn't give us much to work with." Robin quietly said, trying not to get any attention from his annoyed/shocked/frustrated/worried teammates as they were in one of the tunnels of the transport system, Batman ready to go back to Gotham; though it seemed that they were ready to turn into the night also because of today's events.

Having a mission today and having knowledge of a most likely sadistic teen being their trainer? They have to be at least somehow weary if not tired. This was definitely not really their typical day, though they felt that they shouldn't be so surprising still. Their lives aren't normally what a teenager has to face, fighting bad guys, going to near-death situations, having to deal with the usual psychotic villain than dealing with hormones like teenagers are suppose to deal with.

"Come on Bats! I mean really, what is his name? I promise that I won't ask you any more than that." Robin pleaded as if he's trying to ask his strict mentor a candy. Yes, the new trainer is creepy, but he was sooo intrigued by him. It's not every day that you would find someone scarier than Batman himself.

Batman looked as his protégé as the raven-haired teen was slightly bowing, his hands together as a begging gesture.

The man of the night was quiet for a few moments, as if pondering his answers to whether he should tell or not or whether what would be a good answer to tell his long-time partner.

Silently, with the flapping sounds of his cape, Batman leisurely walked towards the portal way. Robin sighed as he knows that he isn't going to get anything out of his father-like teacher and started to grudgingly walk back to the others at the training room. Well, at least he can bug Wally about his butt being handed down by someone nearly the same age as him.

"I don't know his name."

Robin eyes widen behind his mask as he heard the deep voice of his teacher, snapping his head in surprise only to see his mentor's back facing towards him.

What does Bats mean "I don't know his name."?

"'Don't know his name'? What do you mean you don't know his name? Is his files really that deep in security?" Robin asked in a confusing, but incredulous tone. Batman should at least find **something** about this guy. His own skills in hacking are still somewhat significantly weaker than Batman. How could Batman not find his name? Well, he guess he had to admit, no matter how much he admired his mentor, that there are pretty tricky people out there that even Dark Knight would have troubles with.

"Ok, tell me other things." Robin resolved. He hates being left out in the dark, especially when it comes to things that are involved with him. And a new trainer that just screams 'suspicious' who is supposed to train all of them; yep, it definitely involves him. "Like his age or at least a little about his past."

Batman was quiet once again, as if he is pondering about something. Robin waited patiently. Well, at patiently as a thirteen year old can get. He wanted to know as much as he wanted from his person. This person who always held an air of mystery. He wanted, so much, to crack that mystery. It's the way he's trained. Well, he is trained from the Great Detective himself.

Robin stood at attention when for the first time, Batman, since this conversation started, turns to look at him; his expression quite serious yet somehow still manages to hold its stoic kind of features. Robin didn't know whether to be worried because Batman is **always** serious. So seeing him more serious than usual does make the youngest of the team a bit suspicious.

"There is nothing."

As there was a moment of silence, Robin's expression slightly turned aghast as the sentence slowly gone through his thought process. Nothing. That's a word you don't usually find sometimes in Batman's vocabulary. Only when he said it not to worry you like when he actually have an serious injury but tells you it was nothing but it wasn't something like this. He didn't say it to protect anyone this time. He said it as a harsh truth.

"That's not possible!"

"That's what I thought." Batman agreed, his brows –if you can see them –knitting together in what looks like actual frustration.

"But in the end, all leads turned dead. There is **nothing** about him."

"Hidden government files? It's most likely possible he's one of those hidden from the world, even from us?"

If Unknown is, then he wouldn't be surprised. The man seemed like someone the government would hid, for he could imagine the teen doing some kinds of dirty work for some type of mess up government. Now that he thinks about it, Unknown does look a bit foreign.

"I looked too."

Robin didn't know what to think now about his new trainer, whether he should be horrified, interested, or shocked.

"As if he was didn't exist."

Or rather that he wasn't suppose to exist. It seemed to Robin that his teacher is rather applying that.

Despite how usually observant the two justice of the night are, this specific person is too far away for them to really detect him. Far away or not, he could hear them, frowning at the information.

What in the he- is that freak? Is he even human?

The teen deepen his frown as he realized that more than half of the team isn't human. But he seemed so human in a way, and someone should've at least known something about him, right?

He didn't mean to eavesdrop, seriously. He rather, like some of the others, just not deal with it until the time has comes, no matter how much he dislike their new trainer. He just doesn't see why they need another one when, in his opinion, Black Canary is just enough. What is it that the teen can give what Black Canary cannot give?

Scratching the back of his head as he tried to make clear of the situation; he, in a frustrated kind of way, stomp back into his room and slam the door shut.

He knows one thing though; if that guy tries anything to hurt his friend, he wouldn't be so hesitant to hurt him back. And maybe with some few other subtle injuries.

* * *

><p>"And we will begin the plot towards salvation? Or destruction?"<p>

Unknown chuckled ever so slightly as he made the tiniest smile.

"Shall we see how this little drama will turn out?" The teen tilted his head slightly. "Even though this could be fate that I would find them here, I would rather say that I'm the fate that loves to toss people around like rag dolls~ I hope they do entertain me~"

Snorting, the unusually color-eyed teen toss the book somewhere in the corner of his room. He just found the little literature device in his new room, though it was clear to him that someone accidently misplaced it.

He did have a suspect in mind of who would read something so cheesy. Well, the lines are, the overall book wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p>Miss Martin sneeze all the sudden and sniffled as she rubbed her nose [1].<p>

She made a note in her head to make sure to clean her room and dust it.

"Now where is my book? I've could've sworn I left it in my room…" Megan mumbled as she lean down to look under her bed. She really did hope that she could find it soon, since it was a book that she borrowed from Wally.

She overheard while cooking for the boys that the book is "an exciting and timeless novel that portrays the emotions of how people deal with everyday life from family problems to true love to others interacting". Wally's own words.

The interacting part got her attention, since she is still trying to accustom herself to how people interact here on earth. Even though, without her realizing it, that there was a sarcastic tone to what Wally said, seemingly mimicking what his teacher had said to them when he checked out the book for the book report that they all have to do.

Somewhat sadly; Wally forgot to mention, timeless or not, that this story takes back in the medieval times, where the ways back then, aren't the same as the ways right now. It wouldn't be surprising if Megan asked if they still chop people heads off on the guillotine or if that they would still burn "witches" if there is any proof that that could do witchcraft. Or probably that if there is such thing as witches…. Actually, there might as well be since there are such things as martins and aliens and meta-humans.

Robin did tried to explain that if Megan was going to use it for research purpose to how to fit in on Earth to keep a down low, then the book wouldn't be exactly the best role model for it. But before he could go on, Wally already disappeared and reappeared with the book in his hand, completely happy to see that thankful look on the martin's face. Robin could only roll his eyes and give up on trying; knowing from the fact that KF was probably expecting a kiss on a cheek. Or rather wishing.

The currently only female on the team furrowed her brow as she stood up, looking this time in her closet.

* * *

><p>Hearing the ruffles of clothes from the earphones he had, the strange teen chuckled quite amused. It seemed that his assumptions are correct.<p>

Laying on his new bed, with just plain white sheets and a plain white comforter, his thick winter vest is the only thing missing from his whole ensemble; he changed to a different channel, hearing the mumbles of a discontent teenager who was about to go to sleep.

On another channel, there was silence till he heard another door open. The person only then grabbed onto something, he couldn't really identify it, and then ran off, shutting the door closed. It seemed that it was time for the nightly patrol around Gotham.

Turning to the next one, he could hear a louds snore, mumbling something from one subject to another. Unknown smirked as he could hear "pretty", "girl" and "martin" in those sentences. Typical teen.

Turning to another channel, he heard calm and slow breaths of someone sleeping. There were a few noises of bubbles and he heard something swimming by.

Content with what he heard, he turns off the device and puts the earpieces in his pockets.

Despite that almost everyone should be off to bed by now, he did not want to sleep. No, it wasn't the matter that he **wants** to sleep. It's the matter that he **cannot** sleep. He cannot sleep. Not at all.

Without a word, he began to walk out of his room; his boots not making a single noise despite how heavy they are and seemingly disappear into the darkness.

He's going to watch the world unfold before him once again.

* * *

><p>[1] Japanese nerd :P. There is a saying that if you sneezed once, then that means someone is talking behind your back.<p>

Me: Heh. I'm actually finished with this.

Wally: You made it as if you thought you would never be finished with this.

Robin: or rather that you don't want to be finished with this

Me: Hey! I'm a busy girl!


	3. The First Day Ain't So Bad

Me: I just have to write this chapter!

Because I hate writing anything so serious, because it's not fun like that! I'm a comedic writer. Sue me :P.

* * *

><p>3. The First Day Ain't So Bad<p>

Wally tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes; some of the others trying to do that themselves.

While they are all here, slumped, tired, and probably miserable (there is no doubt that sadist is amused by that); Mister "I'm better than you" looked as if he had a good morning sleep. That jerk, he's taunting them and obviously mentally telling them that they should all be as happy and awake as he is.

Well, who wouldn't be tired AT 6 AM IN THE MORNING? ON A SUNDAY?

Even Robin doesn't wake up this early on a Sunday! Even their team leader, Kaldur, doesn't look fully awake.

He knows this is some kind of torture. Waking him up in a blissful deep sleep just to make him train; Why not just stab roots under his fingernails and get it over with?

Wally grumbled as he glared at the amused face that is beaming towards them.

Trust him on this, if Superboy doesn't kill Unknown first, then Wally would be happily obliged to maul the teen.

Kid Flash twitched at the thought as he remembered that Unknown dragged himself out of his own house. He means, who in the he- gave him permission to do that?

* * *

><p><em>At this time, Wally was peacefully asleep, blissfully ignorant about what is soon to come.<em>

_The poor teen didn't even hear, too deep in sleep, the seemingly heartless chuckled that echoed in his room, the window opened and pre-morning, humid air slightly breezed in along into Wally's room._

_One foot casually steps down the floor, the other one following as the sounds of both steps were outwardly silent. The owner of those two feet walked towards the bed to where KF resided, pondered whether he should scare the heck out of the teen (for his own sick amusement of course) or just gently wake him up and get him out of bed…._

_He decided that the first option amused him the best._

_With a deep chuckled, purposely loud that would even shamed the Joker's own creepiness factor; Wally shivered unconsciously._

_Creeping upon the teen, his head now looming over the speedster; the white-eyed teen then whispered in his ears, his tone shiver- worthy enough that it would surely mean death, destruction, and torture:_

"_**Wally…~"**_

_At that moment, the latter snapped open his eyes, panting as if he really had a bad dream all of the sudden right before his eyes. Like when his dream had gotten so good that it soon rather turned bad instantly for who knows what reason. And then, when he noticed a shadow looming over him, KF slightly turned his head to the looming figure before him._

_All he saw is glowing white eyes, that seemed to look at him deep within his soul ever so hungrily (in his point of view), and what he could've sworn was fangs (in his point of view). With his imagination wild at this point, he had thought to have made out sharp, devilish-looking horns on top of the unknown creature's head._

_In that instant (Wally denying it soon after), the teen made a loud, high, girlish scream that could have been probably been heard all the way to California._

_Both of his parents, after a few minutes of reasonable panic and struggles (with the blanket), barged in; only to see their son had fell off from his bed, looking rather dead and pale as he held onto his rapidly beating heart, and an unrecognizable teen who looked rather innocent and amused by the whole ordeal._

"_Greetings." The unfamiliar young man had said, bowing down in respect ever so politely._

"_I am here to take your son for training, if I may?"_

_Both of them looked at their son, who looked at them as if they hold the fate to his life, and then at the other teen before them with an unreadable expression. The father then recognized the new trainer._

"_Oh yes, you called us last night."_

"_SINCE WHEN?" Wally exclaimed as his eyes bulged out at the new information._

_When in the he- did that jerk called his parents?_

"_Of course, we did give you permission to take him out for trainer for today…"_

_The father said as he looked at his son who looked at him jaw-slacked._

"_But would you please go easy on him? I understand that he would need to get better but at least go easy a bit on him?"_

_The parents could see that Unknown's expression has gotten softer at the requested, a bit relief that the teen seemed a bit sentimental. Wally, seeing him as the bad guy of the year, obviously did not._

"_I'll see what I can do."_

"_Meaning you're going harder on me…" Wally mumbled to himself as his parents didn't hear him, more shocked at the fact that his parents agreed to let Unknown take him._

_When in the world did Unknown was able to get his parents to trust already? Being a superhero like himself of course, his parents is a lot more alerted for just in case there is some type of emergency that could possibly happen; like villains attacking them or kidnapping them and that kind of sorts. Or getting information from them that could endanger others, their son and probably themselves. And trusting anyone on a first meeting basis; they know that would be insane if you want to live through with having a teen as a superhero sidekick._

_Before he could protest it any further, Unknown was already dragging him out in the open to Mount Justice… in his boxers and tank top._

"_H-Hey! Wait a minute! Let me get changed first!"_

"_You can change when we get back to Mount Justice."_

"_Someone will see me!"_

"_It's 5:30, no one will see you this early."_

_Wally then gaped at how early it is, especially on the Sunday. And to prove his point, no one was there more than a mile away._

"_Y-You Jerk!"_

"_Why thank you~"_

"_That is sooo not a compliment!"_

* * *

><p>It shouldn't be possible at the condition he's in but, he's even more tired just thinking about the event.<p>

That jerk. That sadist. That ego-manic. That sadistic, ego-manic jerk.

One day, that guy would let his guard down and BAM! He's going to put the whooping on him like he soooooo deserved! It is bad enough he had to hang out with these people (all except Megan, who is totally innocent through the whole thing)! They just had to get a merciless trainer who is mostly the same age as them! Now that just put a dent in his pride.

Robin, more or less used to such things as this since there are times when there are emergency in Gotham that he and Batman have to take time off their precious sleep to do so (have mercy on the soul who does wake up a sleep deprived Batman), was trying to get the feeling of shock and surprise out of his system. He means, this **is** Unknown; even if he only knew him for a few hours. He did wondered if he should be surprised or not, for his adoptive father isn't. Then again, when was it the last time since he saw Bruce surprised at anything? Sometimes, he couldn't help but think that his father is some kind of future-seeing person or something like that.

* * *

><p>"<em>What's the emergency Bats-"<em>

_Robin's expression could be compared to deer-looking-at-headlights as he saw the new addition to the breakfast table, his father looking rather impassive about it as that person was casually sipping on tea._

"_Thank you Alfred." The teen said with his ever so fake politeness._

_Alfred didn't pay much attention to it for he was glad enough that the teen would be grateful for his services and say thank you at all._

_There were a few minutes of awkward silence (well, awkward for Robin at this point) as the others were just going about their business as if this was an everyday thing._

_Then the Boy Wonder has to ask the big question:_

"_Unknown, why in the heck are you doing here….?" Dick asked dumbfounded, still not able to comprehend what is happening right now due to how early in the morning it is. He means, he was sooo not ready for this. Fighting bad guys and kicking their butts to the next century? Yeah, he was prepared for that. Cracking down hard computer codes deep into the system of a psycho manic? Yeah, he could handle that. Almost surviving an attack from one of their insane criminals? Yeah, he could handle that also. But this? He was not sure how to react. _

_Dick didn't have his mask on for he didn't think his– their new trainer would be here. But something tells him that covering up his identity would be just a waste for the latter probably knows his identity already. How; that's even a bigger mystery._

_After taking one last sip of Alfred's tea –which Unknown would have rated one of the best teas in his entire life –he gently settles the teacup down and looking upon the Boy Wonder with an unreadable expression. But Robin, being trained from the best, can see the hint of amusement._

"_I came to pick you up for your training~"_

"_At 5:15 in the morning…" Dick deadpanned as he felt a slight twitched under his eye, out of annoyance or out of frustration, he doesn't quite know._

_Unknown only slightly chuckled._

"_Now go on and get dressed and have some breakfast. But, if I don't see you in the training room back in Mount Justice in 30 minutes, you will wish that you went straight to Mt. Justice in your pajamas." _

_And Unknown said all that with an innocent smile, that Robin couldn't help but shivered for it seemed to intensify the threat. He looked towards his mentor, hoping that Batman would reject to the proposition, except that the dark knight didn't look to be thinking much of it, looking as if he except the way things are._

_Dick slumped and bleakly walked to the table in defeat._

* * *

><p>That day, Dick wondered if he would ever be surprise again in his whole life…. Then again, the way his life works, he had a feeling this was only the beginning.<p>

Kaldur has the better part of the deal, for he wasn't as so mentally abused (or abused at all) as the other younger two, but that doesn't make his part of the deal any more surprising.

* * *

><p><em>Kaldur slowly woke up as he felt someone shaking his shoulder lightly. It was almost strange for the Atlantean for he was trained to be well aware of his surrounds, asleep or not. And this ability has heightened especially while in the water.<em>

"_I'm pretty sure you're up in your senses, Aqualad? ~"_

_Hearing the unfamiliar voice, Kaldur snapped his eyes opened, instantly sitting up from his resting place. His surprise hasn't lessen (in fact, it probably increased) as he saw his new trainer there; casually floating there next to his bed, looking as if he was actually __**breathing**__ in the water. That couldn't be possible, right? The teen does not look like he was part of his people at all. His feature looked too human for him to be an Atlantean. But he could've also sworn that his new mentor had __**talked**__ underwater._

_Sensing his confusion, Unknown merely smiled. Whether it is genuine or not, Kaldur could not determine._

"_Get ready to go back to Mount Justice. We're starting our first lesson."_

_With that simple instruction (or was it an order?) Unknown left the Atlantean to his thoughts._

* * *

><p>It occurred to the current leader, if it didn't occur before, that this teen was really something to be on guard about. All the sudden, he was lead to a situation where dead ends may be more common than one would liked. He didn't have any current theories to how Unknown was able to be so free in the water like an Atlantean would be. And even if the teen did somehow could hold his breath ever so natural-like, he couldn't think how Unknown was able to talk underwater. But, for now, it is a matter that will have to be discussed later; for he noticed that training will be starting soon and he had a feeling that he would need his full attention on this.<p>

Saying that Superboy is grumpy, would be an understatement. He is absolutely peeved.

Megan was just rather a bit tired than irritated unlike the rest of the young superheroes. She didn't understand how Americans are with their Sundays being the day of absolute rest (even villains know this sacred day!) and sleep at her usually time than some of those who bothered staying up for the night.

The two residence of Mount Justice were waken up rather more normally than the other three, and had more rest since they are closer. Unknown only knocked on their doors; no more needed action (of course, there are a few words of complaints from Superboy himself).

But, it doesn't make the boy of steel any less cranky, for he absolutely saw something like this pretty pointless. He wasn't planning to give the new trainer his willingness or his trust.

"I'm sorry for the early wake up call, but it is quite necessary for the assignments that I planned to give you would probably take all day."

"You are soooo not sorry…" KF mumbled to the side, though Unknown appeared to be deaf by his complaining.

"I'll start with the ones that I know I wouldn't get too much trouble out of."

Almost robotically, Unknown turned his head instantly towards Kaldur, making the rest of the team look at their leader.

Both KF and Robin (mostly Kid Flash) wondered what torturous assignments would be bestowed upon their good Atlantean friend and silently said good bye to him in their minds as if he was already going to die.

To tell you the truth, even Kaldur seemed a bit nervous at being picked with his assignment already. The teen was not normal, compared to them. He's too mysterious, and they know nothing about him (also the fact that they just met him) so he doesn't even know what to expect or what to predict.

But, despite so, he knows that if there is even a slight possibility to get even better for his teammates, then he must trust the man on what he must do.

"I am ready." Kaldur calmly stated, crossing his arms as he was ready to meet his fate.

The team couldn't help but be impressed by Kaldur's resilience and courage.

Unknown inwardly smiled to himself. He knew that this one is the voice of reason, and would not have given him any trouble.

"Fine, your assignment is…."

Kaldur, waiting for his instruction, was a lot calmer than the rest. The others leaned in as if they expected something totally cruel or difficult, like climbing the Himalayas to the highest peaks or swim to the deepest oceans and find the rarest fish.

The Atlantean blinked in surprised as he found his hand forcedly held out as Unknown casually laid a business card there, with a mischievous smile nonetheless.

"I want you to go and get yourself a tan~" Unknown smiled ever so amused as he took his hand away, showing the decorative card with a Hawaiian theme style showing the address and the number of the tanning business salon.

Kaldur looked at the card with an owlish stare while both Wally and Robin fell forward from leaning too far. Megan looked at everyone rather confused, and Superboy twitching slightly under his eye at the ridiculous assignment.

"…I am sorry sir but I do not quite understand…" Kaldur said with his ever so polite tone as he looked up at the team's new mentor.

The amused smile was never wiped up from the raven-haired teen.

"Do you understand your objective Aqualad?" Unknown asked, tilting his head slightly as he himself crossed his arms.

Kaldur was rather ashamed that he does not see what this assignment means, for anyone can see it by how confuse and lost the Atlantean looked.

The warmly-dressed teen huff; rather in frustration, disappointment, or in amusement, it was not indicated. It seemed like a mixture of all though.

"I understand that it seemed rather ridiculous for you to instantly understand," Kaldur, who is genuinely trying to understand what the assignment means, looked up at Unknown for he sounded like a mentor for a quick moment rather than a trickster that seemed to do this only for his own amusement. "But I hope you could figure this out."

Kaldur looked back at the card.

He heard of these places, where people up on the surface go and get their skin darker. He wasn't sure of the reason though, but some teens he heard once said that it would make them look 'hot'.

The other doesn't even know what to make of the task either. Why in the world would Kaldur need a tan, when he's already pretty dark himself?

Seeing that Kaldur isn't understanding his reason, or anyone else, he started to give them hints; everyone slightly seeing how Unknown's smile is faltering all the sudden.

"Kaldur."

The Atlantean flinched as he heard his actual name being called, since this is the first time the teen had said it.

"You noticed, right? You know that there are some locations where water is scarce, and that it could be a big disadvantage to your people, since you are so accustom to water?"

Thinking about what Unknown said, Kaldur nodded very seriously. There are places in the world that could dry him out completely, and he would be very vulnerable in the end. As a leader, that can't happen.

Aqualad then widen his eyes as the realization came and turned to his teacher with renewal great confidence.

"You want me to test my limits to see how long I should last in a world without water."

Unknown gave Kaldur a grin, telling the young Atlantean his answer.

"Exactly."

"But I don't think tanning booth have that kind of power…" Kid Flash then intercept, lightly raising his hand as he raised an eyebrow at their mentor.

Ok, going to a tanning salon is definitely out of the ordinary kind of training they do; but going to that kind of goal is reasonable enough he will admit. But why in a tanning salon?

"Oh trust me; I was planning on to send him to the Gobi Desert," Unknown said with such an innocent smile, that Wally felt the need to shield himself away from it. "But, I decided something less cruel."

"What kind of trainer are you?" Kid Flash asked with horror.

The innocent smile was still there.

"I had already installed and ordered a specialized tanning booth for your training and conditioning Aqualad; the heat and the light quite familiar to Earth's sun. And I want for you to time yourself to how long you can last till you are at your limits. You would have to record that yourself and show me the results. I'll have someone there to watch you just in case. Just go to that address and show them your card. The employees would know what to do."

Kaldur nodded but was a bit hesitant at going to a public place while being in training. He didn't doubt at the fact that there would be stares on to why he would be getting a tan for he was dark enough.

Sensing his distraught, he then added:

"Don't worry, other than the people I have talked with, you'll be the only customer there. Originally though; today, they were supposed to close…"

No one questioned the look that flashed upon Unknown's face.

"It's within the area of Happy Harbor, so there is no need to go out of town."

Seeing the nod from the strange teen, Kaldur guessed it indicates that he was dismissed and it seemed that the teen was also indicating that he wouldn't discuss about the assignment anymore. Looking at the business card, and then at his supposed trainer who then began to face the next victim: the Atlantean then reluctantly went to exit out Mount Justice and into Happy Harbor.

After a few minutes of silence, Wally loudly gulped, breaking the awkward quietness, as he noticed that Unknown's gaze is directed at **him**.

"Ok, I will make this quick. **Very quick**."

Before KF could question that, or even react to that a map was thrust in his arms.

"You would take 32 laps around the world-"

"WHAT, THAT'S INSAN-"

"-Running through each destination that I laid and personally pick out for you. At each point, you would have a challenge there different from every lap that would test your ability to react and your intelligence-"

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M STUPID-"

"I expect you to finish by the end of the day. The numbers of lap that hasn't been finished will be the numbers of minutes of how long your punishment would last."

Unknown didn't notice or rather ignored the fact that Wally had instantly paled. Robin could only idly pat his best friend on the shoulder for he doubt there is anything else he could do about it.

Megan and Conner aren't sure how to react other than look at their speedster with worried, but it did seemed difficult but it also seemed doable in a way. Though both do not rather want to know what the punishment are exactly is.

"You better already get out of here; time is not going to wait on you."

KF, so desperately wanting to make some kind of comeback –probably a lame one– to this torturous mentor, decided that it would be best going on ahead and tried to finish this assignment. Even for knowing the guy for only a few hours, he had a feeling he wouldn't be winning this round.

Glaring at Unknown for only a few seconds, he dash out before there were any extra instructions he might add just for the fun of it.

After smiling amusingly at Wally's leaving figured, he saw that the left over members were still staring at him –well, more like gaping.

For the umpteenth time, Unknown smiled innocently.

"I was planning on getting him to travel 62 laps around the world actually, but that did seem a bit extreme, doesn't it?"

"..Y-yeah, it does…" Robin deadpanned as Megan looked frankly horrified. Even Superboy has the decency to wince at what he heard.

Megan had every reason to 'eep'ed and hide behind her super powered friend as Unknown's head, somewhat mechanically, turned towards her. She gulped as she waited for her demise, knowing that there is no escape.

Unknown couldn't help but inwardly snicker about how they are looking at him like he was some kind of evil warlord.

"Your uncle has requested you in the 'usual place' as he said. He desired to train you for today to work on your cerebral capabilities."

Megan blinked repeatedly out of stupor while the other two just looked at him in stupidity and in utter disbelief.

While she would love to kiss her uncle repeatedly now for the convenient timing, she looked at the other two as if she was worried that Unknown would show his true self –evil, maniacal; possibly transforming into a demon or devil –and practically bite the two's heads off.

Seeing her expression, Robin slightly chuckled nervously. He was beginning to think that himself if not that they were still living at the moment. Well, who knows how long that would last?

"It's ok Meg; you can go ahead to your uncle."

Megan, despite that Robin did sound confident about his judgment, still looked a bit hesitant from behind Superboy's back. She looked up at her strong friend to only see that he nodded in agreement.

Biting the bottom of her lip, she bobbed her head in defeat and float, quite literally, to then exit out of Mount Justice and to the location that her uncle would be in. She didn't do it without glancing back at her friends several times to make sure they were still intact.

Unknown inwardly rolled his eyes out of good humor. Kids and their imaginations.

He then lolled his head over to the boy wonder, who instantly froze as if Mr. Freeze himself shot him with one of his maniacal freeze guns.

There was a chill in his spine as he noticed the look on their mentor's face. What in the heck is that guy planning?

"The training stimulator that you had in the bat cave-"

"How in the world did you know that?"

"-I wanted you train there for the whole day. After you finished one level, then you may proceed to the other"

Robin contemplated on the assignment he had been given. It didn't seem so bad. He was on familiar grounds and he had used that stimulator for years, so he should be able to determine how things might work out and such. He would have snort at the assignment, or diss it off as easy, if he didn't know that there would be a catch. There is **always** a catch with this guy.

"Ok…" Robin didn't say that without a bit of hesitant in his voice of course.

Unknown grinned at him, making even the Boy Wonder slightly squirm. He swears that it was even more nerve-wrecking than Batman's stare, and that is saying **a lot**. It probably has to do with the fact that he knows his mentor for a long time and because of that he can at least determine even a _little_ of what his father is thinking. Now, Unknown's thoughts are just basically– well, unknown.

"Then you shall begin at level 84-"

"That's insane!" Robin reasoned.

Wait… he didn't even remember if there was such a level-

"It's because I came over earlier today to install new levels just for you; **every single level** personalized by me. All planned out."

Robin would faint if he didn't have his mentor's pride. He wasn't at Batman's level yet in the stimulator, and this guy expected him to go higher? You got to be kidding me!

"I'm not kidding. Why do you think I was there earlier before?"

_Maybe just to prove that you are __**definitely**__ not normal. _Thought Robin as he replayed what had happened in the morning.

"No one here is normal, you should know that."

Robin twitched. _Ok, he's clearly invading my mind._

Highly amused, Unknown smirk his signature smirk. It was obvious that sadistic teen isn't going to change his mind about what he said. It was also clear that Robin is now completely dismissed and there were no further instructions to tell to the boy wonder.

There is no way Robin would give in without a fight though. He _is_ Batman's protégé.

"Without a spotter? I doubt my mentor would like it." Robin countered.

"Of course Alfred is there. I'm sure he's capable of making sure you will live through this assignment."

"Do you have permission for this kind of assignment?"

"I do. I have it in writing also and if that is not believable enough, then I guess we could call your mentor."

Robin contemplated on the subject for a moment before shaking his head, and for the second time of today, sagged in defeat. They guy sounded too confident for his own good (well then again, he always sounded confident with everything).

Seeing that there is no way of getting out of this assignment (then again in the back of his head, he knew there isn't a way to escape this assignment in the first place) and bleakly walked towards one of the transport system to get out.

Superboy finds himself in a difficult position. Maybe he could call back Robin and asked him not to leave him alone with this inhumane being. But his pride won over his need and he found himself trying to steel against this oppressive creature.

Unknown simply tilted his head, an innocent smile curving his lip once again.

"Shall we start then, Superboy? ~"

* * *

><p>Me: Well, I'm just ending it here for now!<p>

In truth, there is no telling when the next one would come. I'm just like that sadly… but I'll try to update… try … hehehe *gets shot*

*comes back to life*

By the way, sorry for the grammar mistakes.

*gets shot again*


End file.
